


A Kiss Discreetly

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [21]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Tang Yi's seen the disaster Shao Fei is undercover, so does he really expect Tang Yi to wait at home when the operation is in one of his clubs?
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: 50 Kisses [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Kiss Discreetly

Tang Yi knows how to be discreet, too many years of running criminal enterprises whether at the head of the family or not, has taught him how to be quiet and unassuming, but it's not necessarily a term he'd use to refer to Shao Fei.

He knows Shao Fei is a capable police officer, Captain even he supposes, but he'd had Shao Fei following him around for four years so he knows just how obvious his boyfriend is. The one time he's seen him attempt undercover work he wore clothing so outrageous, and glared at Andy with such obvious jealousy that Tang Yi is doubtful of what the academy is teaching cops these days.

So when Shao Fei arranges a stakeout in one of the bars under Tang Yi's control, he figures he needs to be there too. There's no way Shao Fei will blend in with the up-market environment, and Tang Yi would rather step in before he gets hurt, than learn about it afterwards.

He's surprised to find Shao Fei behind the bar, the black shirt and pants fitting him in a way that makes Tang Yi's mouth go dry. His hair is styled and even the wayward tuft is behaving for once, but it's the way he's carrying himself that really catches Tang Yi's attention. There's little of his energetic and sometimes chaotic boyfriend left, and each movement that remains is graceful and sensual in a way that draws too many eyes for Tang Yi's liking.

Shao Fei barely acknowledges him when he takes a seat at the bar, and Tang Yi's not sure if he's annoyed or impressed. He finishes with his current customer and saunters towards Tang Yi in such a way that makes Tang Yi hard pressed to not just drag him out of here and back home where he can explore this new side of Shao Fei.

He doesn't trust his words to not falter over the loud music, so he points to the collection of scotch knowing full well that Shao Fei will grab the right one. He still nods when Shao Fei plays his part and checks which bottle, or whether he wants ice, but when he places the glass in front of him Tang Yi captures Shao Fei's hand and curls a finger to beckon him closer.

Tang Yi leans in to whisper a promise of later in Shao Fei's ear, but can't resist pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling back. Even in the low light of the bar Tang Yi can see the colour rise in Shao Fei's face, and for a brief moment his lips curl into the smile Tang Yi is so familiar with. He schools his expression quickly, but not enough to hide the heat in his eyes as he turns away. Tang Yi hides his smug expression against the rim of his glass and settles in to keep watch.


End file.
